


Still Beating

by seekingferret



Category: Jumanji (1995)
Genre: Fanvids, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: I know the dog days of the summerHave you ten-to-one outnumbered
Relationships: Alan Parrish/Sarah Whittle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Still Beating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).



> Song: "Still Beating" by Josh Ritter


End file.
